User talk:Arctistor23
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 22:10, 3 December 2010 Blood Mage When I added to my edit summary that it needs a source, it is so that you add one on the article. Otherwise, it's regarded as fan-speculation until the game's release, regardless if it's a "known fact"; I didn't know about Merrill, because I do not check the official forums. As for listing the Warden, this is non-canon, and as such, should not be listed on all other pages. I believe this is why the Warden is not listed on all other pages for class and specialization. You could also add that the Orlesian Warden-Commander and Hawke, could be a rogue, a mage, a warrior, a blood mage, a keeper, a ranger, etc. but I do believe that would be getting out of hand. -'D.' (talk · ) 15:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Beta code email me at davilimap@gmail.com and I'll pass you the code, so there won't be a risk of anybody seeing it here on your page and getting it first. --Davilimap (talk) 11:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Anders You are truly awesome to have found that. Not only does that settle an issue that has been annoying a lot of people, but the are a lot of game footage to go with it. You are a magnificant bastard. fixing the page now:-) Haha thanks for listening :) What Ironreaper did. He cited one a video in the Flemeth article, and explained what happened in terms of story content. I know that Loliel and others are trying to remain spoiler free, but I truly believe there is a huge problem if someone is citing a bootlegged version of the game in the wiki.Balitant (talk) 05:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware that he cited that video in the Flemeth article as I am the one who gave it to him, originally just to give him confirmation of Ander's bisexuality. I completely understand the need to keep the wiki spoiler free until the game itself comes out, and I understand why you took down all of the info even if it was true ;) Arctistor23 (talk) 05:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :It has less to do with spoilers than it does with the fact that he cited a bootlegged version of the game. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:D-day The section "Spoilers filtering into the articles" is where I looked to D-day to confirm this stance. I am not faulting you for anything, and I do thank you for your help with the article after I edited it. Balitant (talk) 06:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I just did not quite expect him to use the bootleg version as a confirmed source. Apolgise for getting you into trouble Arctistor, but as i remember you added the note into Anders with this as your source in the first place. I did the same thing you did to begin with--Ironreaper (talk) 07:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry that I got you into trouble as well. I had no idea it would escalate into a problem such as this. I apologize to the admins as well who got the game spoiled for them because of me. Arctistor23 (talk) 14:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Alistair and Fiona That's still up to debate. For all we know, there might be another Theirin bastard running around Ferelden... or he might be a mage and is at one of the Circles. Or he might have died in infancy. Ergo, still a speculation. And yes, I've read Calling, despite all its "wtf is going on" moments. But if we accept speculations as facts, then we might as well as just list Alistair's rose as the rose Leliana saw in the Chantry. --GabrielleduVent (talk) 00:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to intrude, but.. Arctistor, this is a speculation. It may be 5% true or 95% true - it is a speculation anyway and as such it should not be included in the articles. You are not the first one to bring this up, trust us :) Asherinka (talk) 01:03, February 27, 2012 (UTC)